


Permission

by Lokei



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if there is no God?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

The air was thick with the dust motes rising from the hay, disturbed from their quiescent horsey rest by the tramplings of a Roman commander and his most trusted knight. Neither dust particles above nor below could care why the argument started, nor what it concerned as they floated obstinately around the head of the commander while he whirled on his subordinate.

But that the two men cared, and very much, was obvious in every line of tension that ran through them both.

“It is not a question of my will, Lancelot,” he glared. “It is in the rules of the Church and in the hands of God.”

Storms danced in the other’s darker eyes. “And if there is no God?” He took a step nearer, the silk in his voice accentuated by the rustle of leather and hay. “If there is no God, Arthur?”

The commander shook his head. “You tell me,” he rasped.

The knight leaned in until they were barely a breath apart, until Arthur could see the dust motes trapped in his impossibly long lashes.

“If there is no God,” Lancelot repeated with a slow, predatory smile, “then all is permitted.”


End file.
